


Unfurled

by edenbound



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 03:41:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21521272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edenbound/pseuds/edenbound
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale are hanging out post-nopocalypse, which mostly seems to feature cuddling. And hair-petting.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143
Collections: Asexual Good Omens





	Unfurled

**Author's Note:**

> Both Aziraphale and Crowley are asexual and sex-averse, and there is no angst about that fact!
> 
> Also, titles are hard.

"Honestly, I should have seen it before," Aziraphale says, letting his nails scrape against Crowley's scalp as he runs his fingers through his hair. They are sitting together on a squishy sofa that was somewhat surprised to find itself installed in the middle of Crowley's usually spartan flat. Well, _Aziraphale_ is sitting; Crowley is sprawling. There's a book open in Aziraphale's free hand, but right now his attention is all on Crowley. "You're not a snake demon at all."

"Am," Crowley says, drowsy but offended. "Very snakey. _Sssss._ "

With the fondest smile, Aziraphale pointedly scratches at just the right spot behind Crowley's ear and then stops, and watches Crowley butt his head up into his hand again. "You're a cat. You must be. Cats do make hissing sounds too, I believe."

"Sssnake. Come on, keep doing that, 's better than sex."

"And how would you know?" Aziraphale asks, even as he rakes his nails over Crowley's scalp again and watches him shiver. "We don't have sex. I don't think you've ever had sex."

"Haven't. But this is obviously better. No... squishy bits. No bodily fluids. No logistics. And you can even read while you're doing it, though don't pretend you are right now because you haven't turned a page in half an hour." This with a triumphant note in his voice, even as he's melting further into Aziraphale's body, stretching himself out, _unfurling_ from the coiled ready tension of the day. Aziraphale can't help but smile again, feeling so incredibly warm. It's like drinking hot cocoa on a cold day, or sinking into a hot bath, this being surrounded by Crowley's love, which is now unstinting and uncompromising. There are no ifs or buts in the way Crowley trusts him, loves him, and Aziraphale can feel it right through to his bones, and can almost believe himself worthy of it.

"I like doing this," he admits, smoothing Crowley's hair a little now. "The way you react... it's lovely, darling. I like being here with you like this. And I like seeing you like this."

Crowley smiles, showing snake-like teeth purely to prove his original point. "At your mercy?" 

"Relaxed. In love."

"Mmm." Crowley wriggles against him again, gets their legs tangled together and his arms around Aziraphale, face buried against Aziraphale's belly. He sighs into Aziraphale's waistcoat, a faint bloom of warmth through the layers of fabric. "I admit it. We've both gone soft."

Aziraphale strokes his hair again. "And that's no bad thing, dearest."

Another flash of a smile, of his heavy-lidded golden snake-eyes (cat-eyes, Aziraphale thinks again, petting him idly). "Didn't say it was."


End file.
